Databases are increasingly being used for complex analytical or data-mining tasks such as pattern extraction and clustering. Many types of databases are in use, including relational database management systems (RDBMSes) such as those accessible using the Structured Query Language (SQL), and non-RDBMS or “NoSQL” databases that store data in non-relational forms, e.g., hierarchically. Moreover, many types of query interfaces are in use, including SQL database clients, statistical programming languages such as R, and online analytical processing (OLAP) client applications. Furthermore, data can now be provided in many forms, including via SQL INSERT statements, hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) (or secured HTTP, HTTPS, and likewise throughout) POST requests, and syndication reports in the Rich Site Summary (RSS) or Atom formats.